


Shine Bright Like A Unicorn

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Secrets, Sterek Bingo, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Unicorns, Vampires, Worried Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Stiles never stopped seeing his imaginary friend, Benji the unicorn, he just stopped talking about her.





	Shine Bright Like A Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for Sterek bingo :) I hope you like it!
> 
> This one is almost entirely fluff and crack haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Stiles lies all the time, at one point Stiles cuts his finger and talks about blood during that bit, vampires show up and try to kill them all at the end, but they're okay :)

Stiles lay propped up in his bed, one hand holding a book, the other hand petting through Benji’s mane. It was tricky flipping pages with one hand, but Benji let out little grumbling noises whenever he stopped petting her. So, this was what he was forced to do. 

 

Be a slave to his own unicorn. 

 

Not that he minded. In fact, this was how things always were, ever since he could remember. Benji was his companion forever and always, and Stiles doted upon her like the horse princess she was. Not that he ever called her that to her face… she poked him with her horn when he did. That horn was poky. 

 

Benji was around when he was learning how to walk, he could see her in the pictures. She is about the size of a golden retriever, and as fluffy as one too, covered in white, gold speckled, hair. Her horn was silver, and shone bright whenever she used her magic. 

 

She didn’t fit the Hollywood image of what a unicorn looked like, she wasn’t taller than a horse, and she didn’t have sleek, shiny, coat. But to Stiles, she was beautiful. And in the pictures, she was always right beside him. He has one framed beside his bed now, it’s one of his favorites, Benji patiently waiting beside Stiles as he took wobbly steps toward his mom. Stiles was holding onto her mane as he learned to walk. 

 

But… to everyone else, it’s just a picture of him and his mom. 

 

He used to talk about her. Used to point her out to his parents, and draw pictures of her so his teacher and friends at school could see, but he learned, the hard way, that having a unicorn friend was not normal. 

 

He learned when his parents sent him off to a therapist in second grade for being the only kid who still had an imaginary friend. 

 

So, he stopped talking about Benji, but that didn’t mean she left. She still slept on his bed, or in the pile of blankets by the window she liked to curl up on when it was sunny. She still followed him around at school, and licked his ankles from under his desk when he’s trying to concentrate in class. She sat in the passenger seat of his car, and huffed from the back whenever he gave Scott a ride. 

 

She was there for him when his mom died. She was there when his dad worked three night shifts in a row and Stiles was left at home alone. She was there, when no one else is, and Stiles loved her with all his heart. 

 

If only he could find a way to explain her to all the werewolves that keep waltzing through his window and stepping all over her beloved blanket pile. 

 

Benji glared daggers at Derek as the man climbed through the window, getting mud all over the blankets underneath it. Stiles patted her head, he understood her dismay. He was the one who had to wash those blankets, after all. 

 

“I need you to research something,” Derek said. Never one to beat around the bush, their Derek. Always straight to the point. 

 

“Oh hello, Derek, what a lovely evening we’re having,” Stiles said. “Please, come in.” 

 

Dere scowled at him, “what?” 

 

“Nothing,” Stiles sighed, “what am I researching?” 

 

“Vampires.” 

 

“Lovely,” Stiles muttered. He tried to get up to head to his desk, where his laptop was charging, but Benji refused to budge. The brat was strong when she wanted to be, so Stiles wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He lay back onto the pillows and hoped Derek didn’t notice that he just struggled with empty air and lost. 

 

“Are you going to help?” Derek asked. He was looked at Stiles with intense eyes and a scrunched up nose so, yep, he totally saw that. Bless his angry heart though, he wasn’t mentioning it. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles scratched his neck. “Can you grab my laptop for me?” 

 

Derek looked between Stiles and the desk. Yeah, it wasn’t that far away, but so what? Stiles was a teenage boy. He could claim laziness if he needed to. Eventually, Derek rolled his eyes and moved to grab the laptop. He thrust it at Stiles like this was a giant inconvenience, walking a few steps around the bedroom, before grumbling about teenagers and heading for the window again. 

 

“Uh, hey,” Stiles stopped him, awkwardly holding the laptop over Benji’s head. “Can you, um, go around the blankets?” 

 

Derek’s eyebrows went from annoyed to judgemental real quick. “What blankets?” 

 

“The ones by the window.” 

 

Derek looked down, took a step back like he had never noticed the blankets before. “Why do you have blankets on your floor?” 

 

“Why  _ wouldn’t _ I have blankets on my floor?” 

 

“Because they get dirty?” 

 

“Well they wouldn’t, if no one stepped on them!” 

 

“What do you want me to do, Stiles? Jump through the window from here?” 

 

“Sure, why not? You’re a werewolf, you could do it!” Stiles flailed an arm out, “or, here’s a crazy idea, you could use a door for once!”

 

“You want me to use your front door where everyone, including your dad who is currently watching TV downstairs, could see me, instead or going through you window. Because of blankets?” Derek was raising the judgemental eyebrow of judgement at him. Rude. 

 

“Fine, use the window! Whatever. I’ll just wash the stupid blankets.” Stiles grumbled. He turned his attention to the laptop, mostly because it was starting to hurt his arm to hold it up like this and he needed to put it down. When he looked back up, Derek was gone. The pile of blankets had been shoved to the side, which, Stiles supposed, was a pretty good compromise. 

 

Benji still poked him in the shoulder though. 

 

“Owe!” Stiles snapped, rubbing at the spot. Stiles knew it wouldn’t leave a mark, because she would never actually hurt him, but still. Ouch. “I didn’t move your stupid blankets, it was Derek.” 

 

She blew a lungful of unicorn breath in his face. 

 

“Fair point,” Stiles grumbled. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles takes one of the carrots he’s supposed to chop up for their casserole tonight and gives it to Benji. From what he can tell, she doesn’t actually need food to live, but she always enjoys a few good veggies to munch on. He turns back to the cutting board. 

 

“What was I saying? Oh right, vampires are fucking creepy as fuck. I mean, yeah, I’ve seen the horror movies, but thralls? Armies of the undead? Their obsession with either eating every human on the planet or turning them? Like, I’ve seen some shady shit on the deep web, but nothing like that, that was-” 

 

There was a knock on back door, only a few feet away from him, and Stiles jerked so hard he dropped his knife, slicing his finger in the process. 

 

“Shit,” Stiles hissed, grabbing a paper towel and wrapping it around his finger. It soaked up the blood and bloomed red instantly. Which meant it was deep. It hurt like a bitch too.“Fucking shit.” 

 

Someone tried to open the door, it rattled as the lock held. Stiles turned to see Derek watching him with concern through the window. 

 

“Perfect.” Stiles strode over and unlocked the door. Derek stepped inside immediately. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, already grabbing Stiles hand. “Let me see.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Stiles said, but he couldn’t pull his hand out of Derek’s grip. He winced when Derek pulled off the paper towel, but relaxed again when black lines started to creep up Derek’s arm. Ah yes, werewolf pain drain. Better than drugs. Not sold at Walmart.“Seriously, it’s-” 

 

“I think you need stitches.” Derek said. He looked like he was about to start pulling Stiles out of the house right now, and nope, none of that. He wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

“I think I’m fine. I just need a bandaid.” 

 

“Stiles, I’m serious, you need stitches. This is deep, and it curves up your entire finger and into your hand.” 

 

“It does?” Stiles asked, looking down at his hand himself and- ew, no, blood. No. Didn’t matter anyway, Benji would heal it and he would be good as new as soon as Derek left. 

 

Derek just had to leave first. 

 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” 

 

Stiles smacked Derek’s arm when he tried to drag him out of the house again. “I’m not going to the hospital. You’re being paranoid, dude, you obviously don’t know anything about human injuries. I’m going to rinse this off, stick a bandaid on it, and it’ll heal up in a few days. Okay? So calm down… although, it is sweet to know you care.” 

 

Derek let go of him, glaring after him as Stiles went to the sink to rinse off the blood. 

 

“Of course I care, I’m your alpha.” 

 

Stiles grinned down at his hand, kind of hoping Derek didn’t see it. He so rarely showed his concern for the weak link in the pack, other than to tell him to stay away during a fight… it was nice. 

 

“Here, you dropped a carrot,” Derek said, picking up Benji’s snack and putting it beside the cutting board on the counter. Stiles looked down to see Benji staring up at it with wide, sad, eyes. Stiles would give it back to her after Derek left, but poor girl. A floating carrot was too suspicious for her to keep munching on her snack.

 

Stiles turned back to his hand, shutting off the tap. It was still bleeding, and it did look like it needed stitches, but Stiles wasn’t about to show Derek that. He ducked under the kitchen sink and grabbed the first aid kit, picking out the biggest band aid they had to stick on his wound before Derek took another look at it. 

 

“Let me help you-”

 

“I’m fine!” Stiles squeaked, already ripping it open with his teeth. “See? Good as new.” 

 

The bandage held, and it hid the entire scratch. Stiles knew it was going to start bleeding through any minute now though. He needed to get Derek out of here fast. 

 

“So, what brought you to-” 

 

“Who were you talking to?” 

 

Stiles blinked. “Uh, you?” 

 

“No, before. Before I knocked on the door, I heard you talking to someone. Who was it, no one else is here.” 

 

Oh, fuck. “Uh, I was on the phone.” 

 

Derek frowned, looking around the room. “Where’s your phone, then?” 

 

Upstairs, charging beside his bed. Fucking observant carnivores. 

 

“I meant, I was…  practicing. Being on the phone.” Stiles said, looking at Benji who looked back at him like he was an idiot. 

 

Stupid, short, magic pony. She should try making up the excuses for once. 

 

“You were… practicing talking on the phone?” Derek was also now staring at him like he was an idiot. That one he could accept. 

 

“Yep!” He stopped himself before he clapped his hands together and caused himself a world of pain. Instead he waved his hands in front of himself awkwardly, but whatever. It went with his story. “Social anxiety, you know me, super anxious person. I have to make a dentist appointment, and I never know what to say. Gotta practice my speech before I call them.” 

 

“But…” Derek’s eyebrows were, for once, less judgemental and more… worried. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was better. “You were talking about vampires.” 

 

Stiles already had his mouth open, ready to steamroll Derek over, so he kind of just gaped like a fish for a moment there before he was back on track. “Yep, dentists. They’re the worst. I’m terrified of them. They might as well be like the undead, horror movie, monsters, right? They make you bleed and then they blame you for it! Who else gets away with that?” 

 

Derek shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been to a dentist.” 

 

“Of course you haven’t, you lucky werewolf you. Goes to show how much you know about us humans, eh?” Stiles held up his hands again, but immediately stuffed it in his pocket instead when he saw the blood was back. “So uh, why-why are you here?” 

 

“To talk about the real vampires.” Derek’s eyebrows were all over the place now, Stiles couldn’t even read them anymore. 

 

“Real vampires, right. Yeah. Those guys are scarier than the dentists!” Stiles let out a laugh, it sounded like a dying donkey. “I’ll forward you all the info I got, okay? Tonight. After dinner. Which I need to have ready before my dad arrives in like,” Stiles checked his bare wrist. “Any minute now, oh dear. Nice visit, but you really need to get out of here before he comes home.” 

 

Stiles moved to the back door, opening it and gesturing Derek out. Derek didn’t move. 

 

“Stiles, are you okay?” 

 

“I’m perfectly fine, as we have established.” He was also bleeding out into his favorite hoodie. “Hey, I think I see my dad’s car pulling into the driveway. You better go.” 

 

Derek finally moved at that, fear of the sheriff really came in handy at times, but he paused when he stepped outside. “You smell like blood.” 

 

“Yes, I was just bleeding.” 

 

“No, like fresh blood,” Derek frowned. “And you can’t see your driveway or the road from here.” 

 

“Oh, must of been a squirrel then. Kay, bye!”  He shut the door and locked it, waving a disgruntled looking Derek away when he glared at Stiles through the glass. “I’ll email you tonight!” 

 

Finally, after an awkward standoff between the window, Derek rolled his eyes and walked away. Stiles sagged in relief, moving to the closest chair and falling into it. Benji trotted up to him as Stiles pulled his hand out of his pocket, wincing at the amount of blood dripping down his wrist. 

 

Benji dipped her head down, and her horn started to glow. Soon, the ache of the cut faded away, and Stiles could flex his fingers again. “Thanks girl,” Stiles whispered, pulling off the band aid to see the freshly healed skin underneath. “That feels a lot better.” 

 

Benji bumped into his knee in comfort, before she turned around and trotted back to the counter. Stiles smiled. He handed her her carrot before he rinsed the blood off again. 

 

See? He told Derek. He was perfectly fine. 

 

\-- 

 

Erica called a pack meeting. Stiles wasn’t sure if Erica was allowed to call a pack meeting, but she did it. He was kind of looking forward to Derek’s reaction. He’d probably stand in the corner and brood the whole time, cause pack meetings were his thing. 

 

Stiles snickered at the thought, turning to Benji in the passenger seat to tell her about it. When he pulled up at a red light. 

 

She stared at him blankly. 

 

“What, it’s funny!” 

 

Benji snorted, tapped a hoof against the chair, and then looked at him pointedly. 

 

Stiles gasped, affronted. 

 

“I feel no such thing,” Stiles said, pointing a finger at her, “and you have no proof that I do! 

 

Benji shook her mane at him. 

 

“Your proof is proofless!” Stiles told her. “Just because I stare after him dreamily, does not mean I have feelings for- Dereekkk, hey!” Stiles smiled at the werewolf who had suddenly appeared at his passenger window, watching him with narrow, suspicious eyes. A little too suspicious for the guy who was standing in the middle of the road. “Fancy seeing you here, at the red light on 5th…what uh, whatcha doin out here, big guy?” 

 

“I’m getting a ride with you.” Derek said, already opening the door. Stiles watched sympathetically as Benji climbed into the back seat. Poor gal, she never won with Derek around. “Practicing phone conversations again?” 

 

Stiles turned back to the wolf in his front seat, “What?” 

 

“You were talking to yourself again.” 

 

“No I wasn’t. I was singing along to the radio.” 

 

“Your radio isn’t on.” 

 

“The radio in my  _ mind _ , Derek.” Stiles snapped, turning back to the light to see that it was now green. Whoops, when had that changed? He drove forward, ignoring the look Derek was boring into the side of his face. 

 

“Do you… hear a lot, in your mind?” Derek asked. The dude sounded like he was trying to be  _ nonchalant _ about it, and that’s why Stiles knew he was fucked. People who didn’t actually think he was crazy never tried to ask him about it. 

 

“I hear the normal amount of stuff in my mind.” 

 

“...there’s a normal amount-“ 

 

“Hey, let’s listen to music,” Stiles fiddled with the radio, blasting Queen so Derek couldn’t ask him anymore questions. He saw Derek trying to lower the volume down, probably so he could ask more questions, but the fool was using the volume knob to do it. Everyone who had been in Stiles Jeep before knew it was the track buttons that controlled the volume in this car. 

 

Amateur. 

 

By the time Derek figured out the volume buttons, scowling mightily down at the panel as he did, Stiles was parking beside the school. Erica’s fav meet up place apparently. 

 

“Stiles, I want to talk to you about-“ 

 

“Sorry, Derek, I can’t hear you,” Stiles said, opening his door and falling out of the Jeep. “You’re too far away!” 

 

“You obviously can,” Derek said, rounding the car to get to him, “you just answered me.” 

 

“Nope, I’ve gone deaf. The music was too loud, you should really have turned that down sooner. Irresponsible.” Stiles was already rounding the school, fast walking towards the lacrosse field. Benji trotted along beside him, her little hooves working overtime to keep up. 

 

Derek snarled at him, “or maybe you can’t hear me over all the voices in your head?” 

 

“I don’t hear any voices, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles frowned at him over his shoulder. 

 

“Then why are you running away from me right now?” 

 

Stiles stopped, turned to the wolf and gestured behind himself. “I’m not running away, I’m hurrying to the meeting. We’re already late.” 

 

“No one cares if we’re late!” 

 

“Hurry up, you two!” Erica yelled at them with impeccable timing, “You’re late!” 

 

Stiles smirked at Derek as he turned and walked the rest of the way to the meeting. 

 

Derek scowled at him the whole time. 

 

—

Stiles leaned against the hard bark of the tree, cursing all of Beacon Hills big bads for always having to do things during the night. Sure, vampires burst into flames in sunlight, but didn’t they appreciate that Stiles had class at 8:30 in the morning? And Beacon College was far away, it wasn’t down the road like their high school was. 

 

It was already 1 am, this was ridiculous. 

 

“Do you think if we took off, anyone would notice?” He asked Benji, who looked up at him in disappointment. “What? It was just an idea.” 

 

They were all spread across the preserve, in a large circle around the nemeton. Because Erica and Lydia had figured out that the vampires were after the nemeton - which, duh, that’s what everyone was after - and had somehow figured out that they were going after it tonight, at the half moon. 

 

Stiles had half expected Derek to want to buddy up with him, but Derek had chosen Scott, of all people, to pair off with, and Stiles had been paired off with Isaac. Who had immediately wandered off in Allison’s direction, shouting at Stiles to use his whistle if he saw something. 

 

So here they were, whistle around Stiles neck, freezing their asses off, with nothing in sight. 

He stuffed in hands in his pockets, hoping that would warm him more. Benji was already pressed close to his legs, warming him up to his knee. He was considering sitting down and cuddling her for warmth, but that wasn’t a great plan with vampires on the loose. 

 

“Do you think they’ll actually show?” Stiles asked her. She pawed the ground three times and Stiles nodded back, “figured.” 

 

Another ten minutes, and Stiles was planning on texting the pack and getting out of here. But then Benji’s horn started to glow, and Stiles could suddenly hear voices. 

 

Derek and Scott’s voices. 

 

Stiles frowned at the unicorn, before squatting down and listening in more closely. She had only done this twice for him before - once, when his parents had the horrible idea that keeping his mother’s illness a secret would protect him. And the night his mother died, when Benji replayed his mother’s dying words back to him a few more times until he had them committed to memory. 

 

He didn’t know how she did it other than, like, ‘magic’, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

 

“I dunno, dude, Stiles has always talked to himself,” Scott was saying. 

 

“But have you noticed anything off about the way he talks? Like he’s talking to someone we can’t see? Or seeing something that’s not there?” Derek asked. Stiles frowned at the ground. 

 

Derek was getting a little close for comfort. 

 

“Uh, I guess?” Stiles could practically hear Scott’s confused face. “He used to say he was talking to his friend, I forget her name, Bridget or something,” Stiles turned to Benji, his eyes widening in alarm. “But that’s when we were kids. It was an imaginary friend, I think he just got used to talking to himself. Besides, I think it helps with his ADHD or whatever.” 

 

“Are you sure this ‘friend’ was imaginary?” Derek asked, his voice sounded serious, and Stiles was not liking this conversation. Not at all. 

 

“Um, yeah,” Scott said, but Stiles could hear the worry underneath his words now. “Why?” 

 

“I’ve been doing some research, and I found a few explanations for what might have latched onto Stiles and convinced him to lie to everyone.” Derek said. “None of them looked good.” 

 

“What, like a ghost?” 

 

“Or a demon.” 

 

“Fucking hell,” Stiles sighed, “this is why I do the researching around here!” 

 

“Did you hear that?” Derek asked, and Stiles froze. Benji didn’t have this going two ways, did she? He didn’t think she could even do that. 

 

“That’s Kira!” Scott shouted, and then their voices suddenly cut off. 

 

Kira, damnit, Kira and Boyd were the pair in between them. Stiles shot to his feet and sprinted towards their direction. He blew his whistle as he ran. Benji trailed behind him, her legs too short to keep up, but Stiles knew she would be okay. No one could see her. 

 

It didn’t take long, a few minutes of full on sprinting, before he made it to the circle of trees Kira and Boyd were stationed at. From a glance, it was clear they were fucked. Somehow the two of them had gotten surrounded, and Derek and Scott had now been pulled into the middle of it as well. 

 

Stiles couldn’t hear what was being said, but Derek looked  _ pissed _ .  Behind him, he could hear Isaac,  Jackson, and Allison making their way closer. If he heard them, he was sure the vampires had heard them all coming. They weren’t reacting though, so maybe he could sneak around and- 

 

Yeah, nope, a steel grip was wrapped around his arm before Stiles could even fully form a plan. He was dragged and thrown into the circle with the others. Scott caught him before he hit the ground face first. 

 

“Told you they’d all come to us,” one of the creeps with the teeth said. “Now we just have to kill them off, one by one, and the sacrifice will be complete.” 

 

Jackson, Isaac, and Allison were thrown in a few seconds later. Things were not looking good. 

 

“You need more than blood for a sacrifice,” Stiles said, “you can’t just kill us and expect something to happen. You need a ceremony, a spell, something! Otherwise you’re just killing us pointlessly, and like, that’s a waste of blood, right?” 

 

Isaac and Kira face palmed, and Jackson hissed at him to shut up, but he was trying to stall for time here. It’s not like they had planned for this. 

 

A vampire to his left licked his lips. “He has a point, sir, it is a waste of blood.” 

 

“It’s not a waste,” the first one said, the boss, apparently, “we have the spell, everything is in place. The only thing we need now is the blood of a werewolf pack, soaking sacred land. And then we will never have to worry about a lack of blood ever again. The whole town will bow to us willingly. We will live like kings, by friends, don’t listen to them.” 

 

Derek was still glaring daggers at the guy, and the rest of the pack were all having a silent conversation behind Stiles back. Stiles was racking his brain to try to remember everything he had read about vampires. 

 

The only thing he could think of was, at least Lydia and Erica were still out there somewhere. 

 

So, of course, they were thrown into the circle next. And Lydia had obviously been stripped of all her weapons. 

 

They were doomed. 

 

“Stiles, Allison and Lydia are not wolves,” Derek said, breaking his silence. “Spare them, they aren’t a part of this.” 

 

The head vampire laughed in his face. “You think we care whose blood we spill?” 

 

“You don’t need them!” Scott argued, “let them go.” 

 

“He’s right, sir, we don’t need the humans blood,” the vampire closest to Stiles hissed. “But we could use a snack before we start.” 

 

Stiles was grabbed before he could move out of reach, pulled away from the pack. His eyes widened in alarm when sharp teeth drew near the soft skin of his wrist, black eyes were crowding around him, and all he could think was this was a shit way to go. The pack, his dad, Benji, they were all going to have to live without him, and it was all because someone had wanted him as a fucking  _ snack _ . 

 

He didn’t want to die as a snack. 

 

But then - they paused. The pack were all shouting out protests, yelling at them to let Stiles go, but Stiles didn’t think that was why they stopped. 

 

He thought it had more to do with the bright light that was suddenly filling up the entire clearing. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” The vampire holding Stiles snarled. 

 

“Impossible, they’re extinct-” 

 

“Run to the shadows before-!” 

 

But it was too late. There were screams, and Stiles was let go. He staggered away, shielding his face. The light grew brighter and brighter, until it was all Stiles could see, and then it was gone - along with the vampires. Stiles blinked, clearing his eyes enough to see piles of ash floating around him. Sunlight makes them burst into flames, a fake sun did the same thing, apparently. 

 

Something bumped against his knees, and he knew instinctively it was Benji. He squatted down to pet her, still trying to get his eyes to focus. 

 

“Um, Stiles?” Scott asked from behind him. 

 

Uh oh. 

 

“Is that a fucking  _ unicorn _ ?” Erica asked first. 

 

Stiles turned around, smiling sheepishly at his friends, “ummm, meet Benji?” 

 

Benji stomped her hoof on the ground. Yeah, she knew how to make an entrance. 

 

“Benji is real?!” Scott asked. They were all moving forward, staring down at the two of them. Stiles patted Benji’s side affectionately. “I thought she was your imaginary friend!” 

 

“Not so imaginary, yeah.” Stiles winced, “sorry I didn’t tell you. Everyone always looked at me like I was crazy when I talked about her, so I… stopped talking about her?”

 

“But she never went away.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“She has magic,” Lydia said. “She recreated the sun.” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Is this who you’re talking to, when it sounds like you’re yammering to yourself about nothing?” Erica asked. 

 

Jeez, had everyone noticed that? Stiles was not as subtle as he thought. “Yeah. And about that, Derek I owe you a- oh.” Stiles froze when a pair of strong arms pulled him up till he was standing, then wrapped around him, crushing him to a… a very lovely chest. “Hi?” 

 

“You’re okay,” Derek whispered, clutching him tighter. 

 

Stiles relaxed into the hug, wrapping his own arms around Derek’s back. “Yeah big guy, I’m okay.” 

 

Stiles knew there were going to be a lot more questions, but with Benji pressed against his leg, and Derek’s arms around him, he knew everything was going to be just fine. 

 

\-- 

 

“This is how you’re never injured for long,” Lydia said, perched on one of Derek’s kitchen stools. “She heals you.” 

 

“Yeah, she’s great.” Stiles said from where he was trapped on the couch. 

 

The pack had all gone to Derek’s loft after the vampire dusting. Derek had yet to let Stiles go for longer than necessary, and he currently had him in a vice grip, cuddled up on the couch. Benji was sitting in his lap, and Erica and Scott were crowded around them to pet her as much as possible. Stiles was stuck. 

 

Benji was preening under the attention. 

 

“Take it all in, pointy, you’re the one who kept yourself hidden for years.” Stiles said to her. 

 

Benji turned her head to send him a glare, and he cocked his own in response. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

 

“You can understand her?” Scott asked, staring up at him in awe. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Like, is she a voice in your head? Like Derek thought?” Scott flicked his eyes to the wolf who was still wrapped around Stiles, but he didn’t budge. Stiles shrugged. 

 

“Nah, I just… know what she’s saying.” 

 

“Interesting.” Lydia said, tapping a finger on her chin. 

 

They all go silent after that, and Stiles felt some unease that that seemed to be it. 

 

“So none of you are, uh, mad?” 

 

Scott shot him a puppy look, “that you’ve been lying to us forever? A little. But you did try to tell me when we were eight, and I didn’t believe you. It’s fair.” 

 

“Yeah, if you described a unicorn to be short and fluffy, I don’t think I would have believed you either,” Erica said, her eyes not leaving Benji. 

 

Stiles nodded. The rest of the pack all said similar things, except Jackson, who said he didn’t care and that he was going home. 

 

Everyone left soon after that, except for him, Benji, and Derek. 

 

Derek still hadn’t said anything. 

 

“You didn’t say,” Stiles said to the lump behind him. “Are you upset that I lied to you? You’re the only one who actually asked me about it, I lied to you the most.” 

 

Stiles felt Derek’s chin rub against his shoulder, and realized that meant Derek was shaking his head. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I thought… a demon, maybe, had gotten in your head. And then those vampires...” Derek pulled Stiles impossibly closer, burying his face in Stiles back. 

 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. He knew what he felt for Derek, but he had always assumed that Derek was out of his reach. This hug fest was proving otherwise. 

 

“I’m okay, Derek.” Stiles whispered, relaxing back into Derek’s arms. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

—

 

His dad laughed for so long when he saw Benji, he almost slipped off the couch. He felt a bit bad, after the fact, for not believing his son when he was younger, but Stiles waved him off. 

Benji was welcomed into their family with open arms, and that’s all that mattered to him. 

 

The pack was over all the time now. They brought treats for Benji, they covered her in pats and kisses whenever they saw her. Benji was as happier than Stiles could ever remember her being. 

 

He worried, for a short time, that she would wander now. That she would want to spend time with others, now that they knew who she was. But to Stiles relief, she still stayed by his side… most of the time, anyway. 

 

She left the room when Derek came over. 

 

As a peace offering, Derek got her a large, cushy, dog bed. They put it beside the window, so she could sunbathe, and so the wolf would stop stepping on all her blankets. 

 

Stiles realized, as Benji lay in the sun happily, and Stiles curled up on the bed with Derek, that he could have the best of both worlds. 

 

Unicorns and werewolves got along after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think :) 
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone is wondering, Benji was semi based off of Martha, a tiny, fuzzy, horse that you can learn more about here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9OQRHb2YH4


End file.
